The Return
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: Owen Savage is back and he wants revenge on the person who made his life hell.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I know this is extremely short, keep in mind this is just a prologue... This will be Reid-centric in all ways possible. Minor spoilers for all episodes he's bee in trouble._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately..._**

Reid opened his heavy eyes – What the hell happened last night? Then he felt it… though he wished he hadn't. A sharp pain cascaded down from his shoulder to his fingertips, and the memories came flooding back.

_"Clear," I heard Prentiss shout. "Guys I got something…" I said reluctantly staring down the barrel of a gun. "What do you have Reid?"_ _Morgan asked. "Do not answer," came the menacing whisper. I gulped and hesitantly reply so the team could hear, "Or what? You'll shoot me? You really want the attempted murder of a federal agent on your back?" My voice was stronger then I was feeling. "Reid get out of there!" Came Hotch's stern order. "They heard you?" he growled. "Yeah, that's the magic of the government voice system." Two gunshots rang out and Reid let out a strangled gasp as two bullets penetrated his shoulder. "Reid!" Hotch shouted. He felt the unsub hit him over the head for good measure. Before the darkness swallowed him, he felt the unsub lift him off the ground._

_**Reviews greatly welcome!**_


	2. Shaking

_**A/N: I know, I know, it has been the FF version of forever, but our school computer system crashed, taking down half of this story, and I spent half of the summer in Oshkosh… Oi, and I just got internet, so needless to say, updates much more frequently… sorry, for those of you reading 'She Will be Loved', that is all plot bunnies and chinchillas, so they might be less frequent… And ONTO THE STORY! And I am changing this to Reid/Hotch, and VERY later on, it may be Mpreg. (PM me, Review, or wait until I have the poll up for the ideas.) **_

_**Disclaimer- No owning… wouldn't want to either… too much work… I'm happy if I get this AND homework done…**_

_**Warning- Violence, mentions of Slash, and non believable things… (Its fiction… aka NOT REAL)**_

Both Hotch and Morgan bolted at the still ringing sound of gunshots.

"Reid!" Hotch shouted in to his earpiece, desperately waiting for a response. "Morgan! What direction did he go when you stormed?"

"Left, I think he went left to check the kids." Morgan rasped sprinting towards his left.

"Morgan, please tell me he was wearing his vest?" Hotch uncharacteristically pleaded. As a thoughtful look passed Morgan's face he suppressed a sob. "Please, Morgan, please."

"Yeah, yeah, he was… he even complained that that it made him look scrawny." He and Hotch both let out short sighs of relief. You could tell by the look on their faces they were thinking the same thing, but Hotch was the first to voice it.

"Good, then he should be fine, just bruised." Hotch muttered mostly to himself, reassuring him that the man he loved is fine.

"Unless he took his vest off." Morgan muttered under his breath, picking up the pace. They rounded two more corners until they found what they were dreading. There, in a pool of glistening scarlet blood, laid Reid's Kevlar vest, gun, and credentials.

"That son of a bitch!" Morgan shouted, raw emotion showing on his handsome face.

"What, Morgan?" Hotch asked quietly.

"He left a note Hotch! He took him and left a fucking note!" Morgan shouted placing the blood speckled paper in Hotch's hand.

_ Thought I was locked up? Ha, think again! Y'Know, I never liked the FBI, and what dear Spencer told me didn't help much… Look who finally didn't talk a suspect away from shooting him—ahh yes, the scent of gun powder filled the room, but that wasn't the best part… no, the best part was the quiet gasp and look of anguish on his face. Oh that made me all tingly… Be careful, agents!_

By the end of the note Hotch's voice was barely recognizable. He hands were shaking and tears of rage—or something else—were dripping down his chin. Morgan was fuming; his eyes murderous towards whomever hurt his baby brother.

"Dammit!" He suddenly shouted, barely regaining any composure, "How long has it been since the gunshots went off?" He asked Hotch who was still frozen.

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted, getting his attention.

"What?" Hotch asked, quiet and deadly. His tone stunned Morgan who didn't know about the relationship between Hotch and Reid.

"When did the gunshots go off?" he asked hesitantly.

"Maybe fifteen minutes… Call Garcia; ask her for the feed from the earpiece, then have her track Spe-Reid's phone… We have to find him." Hotch said, barely catching his slip up. Morgan nodded and pulled his phone from his belt. He pressed the speaker button, and two rings later Garcia picked up.

"Fountain of knowledge, how may I help you today my hunka hunka burnin love?" Garcia's ever chipper voice echoed through the room.

"Garcia…" Hotch started.

"Oh bossman, I know that voice… What happened and to who?" Garcia's voice suddenly turned somber.

"Check when gunshots rang out on our earpieces, please." Hotch answered, not bothering with the question of who."

"Gunshots? Who's hurt, is it Morgan? Please, bossman-" Garcia was cut off buy Morgan's voice.

"Baby Girl, I'm fine, now please."

Garcia sighed and her fingers glided over the ear pieces, various sounds being heard, until two gunshots rang out clearly.

"Time stamp, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"6:35… Its 6:52 now… That's 17 minutes. Saying he's going just above the speed limit of 55, I say he's 17-20 miles away from your current location."

"Where is Reid's phone, Garcia?"

"Reid? No, not junior G-Man…Why is it always him who gets hurt?" She asked, finger clacking furiously on the keyboard.

"I don't know baby girl… Have a location?" Morgan asked.

"His phone says he's exactly where you are now, hot shot."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said shortly. The emotions of the day wreaking havoc on him.

Reid woke with a gasp and his whole body shook under him. His shoulder was on fire and his head was keeping a steady beat with the song playing in the car.

_At home, drawing pictures, of mountain tops_

_With him on top, lemon yellow sun_

_Arms raised in a 'V'_

_The dead lay in pools of maroon below_

The car he was in was a late '90's model car heading north on what appeared to be I-94, the longest freeway in Wisconsin, just east of where the team was currently working. The East Troy Police Department needed help with someone who was shooting men in their late 20's who worked in law enforcement.

_Daddy didn't give affection_

_And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear_

_King Jeremy the wicked, oh ruled his world_

_Jeremy spoke in class today_

Reid figured it out first; he was someone they caught before… the method was too familiar.

Two shots from an assault rifle, then a shot to the face post-mortem. They didn't figure out the 'who' until they were in the high school, reports of multiple shots fired. They stormed in, Morgan pointing to his left, silently telling him which way to go. That's when he entered room, and saw someone he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Owen?" He asked fearfully.

"Ahhh, Dr. Reid I see you join me in the land of the living?" Owen said chuckling.

"What do you want, Owen?" Reid asked, already fearing the answer.

"Revenge." Was his simple answer that chilled Reid to the bone. Without a 'heads up' Owen tossed him a small, silver, disposable cell phone.

Reid instinctively reached out to catch it, fumbling with the device for a few seconds. "W-What do you want me to do with this?" He asked tentatively.

"Call Agent Hotchner, tell him exactly where you are, bleeding to death, on the side of the road. Make him squirm." He laughed menacingly. Owen suddenly jerked the car to a stop, sending pure currents of pain down his body. "Did that hurt?" He sneered. He listened to Reid's labored breaths for a second and unlocked the door. He walked out of the driver's side, and walked around the back, harshly opening the door. He insensitively grabbed Reid by the collar of his shirt, dragging onto the gravel shoulder.

"Call him." He said, pulling out Reid's silver revolver, quickly clicking off the safety and firing a bullet in to Reid's side. He watched the young agents back arch, and ran back to the car. He yanked the door open and sped off.

Reid regained his senses minutes later and fumbled with the phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited for a response.

Hotch and Morgan were brought to their senses by the shrill ring of Hotch's phone.

"Hotchner." He growled, not caring for pleasantries.

"A-Aaron?" He heard a strangled voice asked through the line. He immediately recognized it as his lovers.

"Reid? Where are you?"

"R-Road… N-North of you."

"Reid, was he going the speed limit?"

"Y-Yes… W-won't wanna get caught." He slurred, staying awake was getting increasingly harder.

"Hey, Spencer, we'll be there in a few minutes… Stay awake for me?" Hotch asked desperately.

"C-Can't, H-Hurry." Reid said, his eyelids failing to stay open.

"Spencer!" Hotch shouted through the phone. When he received no response he turned his eyes to the road and saw blood pooling around a pale form. 'Oh God, Spencer' he thought.

"Stop the car! Morgan!" He shouted, jumping out of the car when it slowed.

Hotch saw Reid's lifeless body, and was terrified. The man he loved was lying there, motionless in a pool of his own ruby blood. He ran to Reid's side and put pressure on his shoulder. The caused a gurgled groan to emerge through his throat.

" Spence?" Hotch asked, lightly tapping his cheek.

"H-hurts. Oh God! It hurts!" He said weekly, eyes rolling back in to his skull.

"NO!" Hotch screamed and checked his pulse. Or the lack of one.

_**Reviews and PMs are desired! Reid, Review, enjoy! **_


End file.
